火烬; Tussen twee vuren: Hoofdstukken 2 (klad)
left|link=https://fanfiction.fandom.com/nl/wiki/De_Sintelvuren%3A_Overzicht Jeong Jeong weet niet beter of het leven is een spel van jezelf staande proberen te houden tussen twee uitersten. Hij is er over de jaren redelijk goed in geworden, maar dan slingert het lot hem een kant op om de balans voor altijd te ontwrichten. Ingesloten tussen twee vuren zal Jeong Jeong moeten bepalen aan welke vlammen hij zich liever wilt branden. Hoofdstuk 1 Improvisatie. Waarom lieten ze haar improviseren? Bij Djinan, ze vond dit al lastig genoeg als ze de tijd had om zich voor te bereiden, maar nu? Nu vloog ze praktisch door de gangen van paleis Mathisthari, een spoor van modder achterlatend op de dure tapijten en schone vloeren. Dat was een zaak voor later. Haar gedachten moesten volledig gefocust zijn om admiraal Chan, dé admiraal Chan die door de Vuurheer persoonlijk was gestuurd om een belangrijke mededeling aan haar grootmoeder over te brengen. Alleen was de gouverneur van de Fenglira Provincie was er momenteel echter niet en daarom moest haar veertienjarige kleindochter en opvolger de onverwachte gast opvangen. Bij Djinan, ze hadden hier meer dan honderd man aan personeel. Dan zou je toch denken dat er iemand beter geschikt was voor die taak dan zij, maar haar oma had gezegd dat Alira als plaatsvervanger moest optreden en het personeel wist wel beter dan tegen hun werkgever in te gaan. Al bijtende op haar lip doorkruiste Alira de kersenhouten gangen behangen met talloze wandtapijten. De koperen olielampjes verdreven met hun warme licht het avondduister en door heel het paleis kon je vaag de tonen van de muziekkanten horen die in de grote zaal aan het repeteren waren. Normaal gesproken zou de vredige omgeving haar gedachten gekalmeerd hebben. Het was alleen jammer dat ze uitgerekend vandaag met haar broer in een modderpoel had staan sparren. Daarbij had ze ook nog eens van zijn shirts aangehad. Die ene smerige met permanente zweetvlekken. Ze had haar eigen zijden shirt niet op willen offeren. Alira streek door haar vettige haren heen en zuchtte diep. Dit werd een ramp, dat moest gewoon. Ze wist hoe gevoelig de mariniers waren als het om uiterlijke vertoning ging. Haar opa had meer dan veertig jaar bij de marine gezeten en hij had zijn nauwgezetheid overgedragen aan zowel zijn kleinkinderen als de troepen die in Matisthari gestationeerd zaten. In de ogen van een admiraal moest je er gewoon smetteloos uit zien, wist Alira. Kleding moest schoon en gestreken zijn, haren netjes geknipt en de wapens altijd gereed voor mogelijke verrassingsaanvallen. Op het moment was zij dat allemaal niet. Zelfs haar vuursturen was aan het sputteren omdat ze vandaag niet genoeg gegeten had. Bij Djinan, als ze geen goede eerste indruk wist te maken, dan zou haar reputatie schade leiden en die was al zo fragiel met haar hele familiegeschiedenis betreffende de Tezu's. Had ze niet wat meer tijd kunnen krijgen om zich voor te bereiden?! Nou, als het haar niet werd gegeven, dan moest ze hem zelf maar weer regelen. 'Harta!' riep Alira bits toen ze de man zag. Het hoofd van de huishouding bleef abrupt staan en maakte toen een diepe buiging. 'Jij hebt vernomen dat admiraal Chan onze gast is?' vroeg Alira. Ze liep hem straal voorbij en de man volgde haar op een holletje. 'Ja, jonkvrouw. Ik heb hem naar een van de betere gastenkamers gewezen in uw afwachting.' 'Heb je al een boodschapper naar mijn grootouders gestuurd om ze op de hoogte te brengen?' vroeg Alira. 'Nee, jonkvrouw. Wilt u dat ik dat gelijk doe of wilt u afwachten tot we de reden van admiraals Chans komst kennen?' De ogen van de jonkvrouw gleden door de gangen. Links of rechts? Richting de gastenkamers of de badkamer? 'Ik ga me eerst opfrissen,' besloot Alira. 'Stuur een van de waterstuurders richting mijn oma's badkamer en informeer vervolgens de admiraal dat ik hem zo spoedig mogelijk te woord sta.' 'Ik zal het regelen, jonkvrouw. Moet ik nog bericht sturen naar Vrouwe Jeonga?' vroeg Harta. 'Wacht maar even tot we de precieze urgentie van zijn komst kennen, maar hou een boodschapper paraat Hopelijk kan het tot morgen wachten,' zei Alira. 'Begrepen, jonkvrouw,' zei Harta en hij wendde zich tot een van de dienstmeisjes die de vloer aan het poetsen was. 'Chyo, haal schone kleren voor de jonkvrouw. Derde gele ao dai van de stapel, bijpassende slippers, formeel en opschieten!' Alira bleef niet staan om te luisteren. In plaats daarvan ging ze nog harder lopen. Hoe dichter ze bij het hart van het paleis kwam, hoe rijkelijker de decoratie werd. Alira had er op het moment echter geen oog voor. Daar was de deur naar haar oma's badkamer. Ze ging naar binnen toe, sloeg de deur met een klap achter zich dicht en smeet haar kleren in de hoek. Als het personeel haar werk goed had gedaan, dan moest hier schoon waswater klaar staan. Daar! Ze hadden het bad nog niet geleegd. Alira slaakte een zucht van verlichting, maar voelde toen hoe koud het water was geworden. Nee! Nee! Nee! Ze was verdomme de jonkvrouw van Fenglira. Haar familie was de op één na machtigste in de Vuurnatie en ze weigerde zich te wassen in dat gruwelijke kille, smerige water zoals het gewone volk deed. Dat moest beter! Alira stak haar hand in het water en concentreerde zich op haar chi. De energie vloeide van haar maag richting haar hand en voorzichtig werd het water rondom haar vingers een beetje warmer, maar de jonkvrouw wist dat dit veel te lang ging duren. Ze beet op haar lip. Het moest, maar bliksems, ze verwachtte een warm bad als ze klaar was met Chan en het kon haar niet schelen dat het het personeel veel tijd kostte om klaar te maken. Alira deed nog één keer het poging om het water nog iets warmer te maken, maar besloot toen dat het tevergeefs was en stapte er toen zonder verder weifelen in. Het koude water omsloot haar onmiddelijk, beet zich in haar huid en deed haar bloed stollen. Het was een misselijkmakend verschil in temperatuur. Uit zichzelf trachtte Alira's vuursturen de kilte te compenseren door haar lichaam snel op te warmen. Het werkte gedeeltelijk, maar het gaf haar altijd een ontzettende hoofdpijn. Het werd nog erger toen ze met haar hoofd onder water ging. De modder spoelde echter gelijk van haar af en het meeste zand uit haar haren dreef naar de bodem van het bad. Het water was nu echter zo vuil dat ze er niet echt schoner van zou kunnen worden. 'Jonkvrouw Alira, ik heb schone kleding voor u klaargelegd in de kleedkamer. Heeft u verder nog assistentie nodig?' klonk de stem van Chyo aan de andere kant van de badkamerdeur. 'Kan je me schoon en droog sturen, Chyo?' 'Zeker, jonkvrouw. Mag ik binnenkomen?' 'Dat maakt het wel makkelijker,' antwoordde Alira die de dienstmaagd zo ongeveer haar halve leven al kende. Dat waren weliswaar zeven jaren, maar Chyo had inmiddels wel alles van Alira gezien. Andersom trouwens ook. Ach, ze waren niet zo preuts in deze streken. Chyo opende de deur net genoeg zodat ze er doorheen kon en sloot die vervolgens met een beslist gebaar. Daarna stuurde ze het water en het vuil met een wijds gebaar van Alira af. De jonkvrouw van Fenglira was blij dat ze van tevoren in ieder geval nog even in bad was gesprongen, want het zwaardere vuil had Chyo nooit van haar af kunnen sturen. Haar haren bleven echter vochtig aanvoelen. Wederom concentreerde Alira zich op haar chi. Dit was zoveel makkelijker als ze wat meer energie had gehad, maar het moest maar even zo. Met een vluchtig gebaar gleed haar hand door haar haren en verdampte ze door middel van warmtesturing de laatste druppels. Chyo reikte haar snel haar kleren aan. Er was een geel tuniek met bloemen er op geborduurd en een zwarte broek, beide van zijden gemaakt. De slippers hadden hetzelfde bloemenmotief. Als laatste reikte de dienstmaagd haar een klein sieraad aan: een gouden broche in de vorm van een opstijgende feniks. Alira pinde de broche snel op haar borst, terwijl Chyo haar haar opstak in een topknot. 'Alles naar uw wens, jonkvrouw?' vroeg Chyo toen ze de laatste hand aan Alira's hand had gelegd. De jonkvrouw van Fenglira wierp een snelle blik in de staande spiegel in de hoek. Het was...acceptabel. De ao dai omsloot haar opkomende vormen perfect, maar dat viel te verwachten van een op maat gemaakt kledingstuk. Met de rest was Alira wat minder tevreden. Haar haren reikten vormeloos tot haar middel, haar armen waren in verhouding te lang voor haar lichaam, haar en haar gezicht een slagveld van puisten en pukkels. Ze zou zich een stuk beter gevoeld hebben als ze al die oneffenheden in haar huid mocht bedekken met make-up, maar dat stond haar oma niet toe. Nu zou admiraal Chan wel heel duidelijk geconfronteerd worden met een tienermeisje. 'Meer kunnen we er niet van maken,' zuchtte Alira uiteindelijk maar. Alira besloot dat ze het er zo maar op moest gokken, bedankte Chyo vluchtig en spoedde zich richting de gastenvertrekken. Daar ving Harta haar op, die haar de juiste kamer wees. De jonkvrouw van Fenglira greep er een geel tuniek uit, afgezet met randen van zwart fluweel en een broek van hetzelfde materiaal en kleur. Geen bijpassende laarzen, maar wel slippers. Het moest maar. Het was beter dan niets. Hopelijk zou admiraal Chan er doorheen prikken. Chan was een man van middelbare leeftijd, misschien iets ouder dan Zongmeng, met een hele strakke topknot en een uniform dat een keer mocht worden afgestoft. Hij had in ieder geval het fatsoen gehad om zijn met modder besmeurde laarzen bij de deur te laten staan. Alira liep schijnbaar rustig de kamer binnen. Chan zat op het kleine balkonnetje van de thee te genieten. Zijn gedachten leken met de lantaarns in de tuin weg te dwalen naar een plek tussen de sterren. ‘Admiraal Chan,’ zei Alira formeel. Ze vouwde haar handen in de traditionele Vuurnatiegroet. De man had een moment nodig om uit zijn gedachten te raken. Hij gebaarde Alira een moment te wachten, terwijl hij door zijn gezicht wreef. Toen hij opkeek, leek hij enigszins verbaasd. Hij had wellicht Jeonga verwacht. Of Ly Wong. Of een bediende die hem naar Jeonga zou brengen, maar geen jonge vrouw die trots het embleem van Fenglira droeg. ‘Gegroet,’ zei Chan en hij stond haastig op om ook haar op een gepaste wijze te groeten. Alira beet een moment op haar lip toen de machtige admiraal voor haar boog als een knipschaar. Daar kon ze wel aan wennen. Hij verbaasde haar toen hij haar ook bleek te kennen. ‘Was u niet de kleindochter van Admiraal Ly Wong?’ vroeg Chan met een twijfelachtig glimlachje. ‘Ja, inderdaad…Maar ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik ooit eerder het genoegen had om u te ontmoeten, admiraal,’ zei Alira. Uit macht der gewoonte bood ze Chan een stoel aan in zijn eigen gastenkamer. Blunder nummer één van de avond was gemaakt, maar hij leek er weinig om te geven. Hij nam rustig plaats en maakte het zich gemakkelijk. Alira pakte het zilveren dienblad van het dressoir en schonk de admiraal wat thee in. Daarna nam ze plaats tegenover de admiraal. ‘Ik heb u ook nooit ontmoet, jonkvrouw, maar admiraal Ly Wong heeft het alleen maar over u en zijn andere kleinkinderen. De mariniers onder zijn bevel herkennen uw portret nog sneller dan dat van Vuurheer Azulon,’ zei Chan. ‘Mijn grootvader kan inderdaad erg gepassioneerd zijn over zijn familie. Het is een toch niet al te groot probleem,’ zei Alira, maar ze rechtte de rug nog wat meer. Een vlugge blik in het weerspiegelende oppervlakte van de vaas vertelde haar dat haar haarstuk nog altijd goed zat. ‘Ach, waarom zou een man zijn leven wagen voor zijn vaderland als er geen warme haard is om naar terug te keren?’ zei Chan en hij pakte een snoepje van het kommetje met suikerwaren. ‘Het moet wel een eentonig onderwerp geweest zijn,’ zei Alira. Ze kon de verleiding van het suikergoed niet weerstaan en pakte ook snel iets van de schaal. Ze had immers nog niet de kans gehad om iets te eten na haar training. ‘Omdat de familie Ong ten allen tijden een politiek schandaal moet voorkomen?’ vroeg Chan. ‘We hebben inderdaad een zekere reputatie hoog te houden,’ zei Alira. ‘Vergeeft u mijn, admiraal Chan, maar mag ik u vragen voor de reden van uw bezoek? Ik werd met spoed van mijn werk gehaald om u te mogen verwelkomen in Mathisthari. U zou gestuurd zijn door de Vuurheer persoonlijk, begreep ik.’ ‘Ach, excuses, jonkvrouw. Ik dacht dat ik duidelijk was geweest naar uw bediende dat het ging om een spoedbericht, maar geen noodbericht. Ik breng inderdaad nieuws van de hoofdstad, maar ik moet eerlijk bekennen dat ik niet weet wat ik met u mag delen. Mijn orders geboden mij om dit bericht over te dragen aan Vrouwe Jeonga Ong persoonlijk.’ ‘Kent u de inhoud van de boodschap of bent u er slechts op uit gestuurd om dit over te brengen?’ zei Alira lichtelijk geïrriteerd. Het was haar niet duidelijk of Chan de toon van haar stem oppikte of haar gewoon negeerde. ‘Ik weet wat ik hier kom doen, jonkvrouw. Vuurheer Azulon wilde een simpele boodschapper deze kant op sturen, maar ik wilde uw grootvader graag weer een keer zien en bood me als vrijwilliger aan om deze kant op te komen. Ik ben met verlof, ziet u? Wat ik u wel durf te vertellen is dat de Vuurnatie opnieuw tracht om de hoofdstad van het Aarderijk te veroveren. Door mislukte oogsten heerst er honger in Ba Sing Se, een uitstekend moment voor een aanval.’ ‘En Fenglira moet de provisies en materialen verschaffen voor die slag, neem ik aan?’ viste Alira. ‘Ach, u weet was ze zeggen over deze provincie. De vaderlandsliefde is hier niet zo sterk als in de rest van de archipel.’ ‘Suggereert u nu dat de gouverneur van Fenglira in staat is om de orders van de Vuurheer te weigeren, admiraal Chan?’ zei Alira duister. ‘Wat? Nee! Of ja, eigenlijk wel. Dat hebben jullie al meerdere keren gedaan volgens mij, maar ik bedoelde dat de mensen van deze provincie veel meer handelsgericht dan oorlogsgericht zijn.’ ‘U bedoelt dat wij zijn om te kopen?’ ‘Het is algemeen bekend dat u samenwerkt met de andere naties als dat in uw voordeel werkt,’ zei Chan die langzaam steeds bleker begon te worden. ‘Mag ik u er aan herinneren, admiraal Chan, dat er zonder mijn familie helemaal geen Vuurnatie zou zijn geweest? Wij hebben de eerste Vuurheer aan de macht geholpen en de Koninklijke familie sinds die tijd bijgestaan. Als wij de troon hadden gewild, dan hadden wij hem allang opgeëist. Kijk om u heen, admiraal. Dit paleis, deze provincie, is wat mijn familie over de generaties heeft verdiend door middel van hard en trouw werk. Ja, wij handelen met andere naties, maar slechts de burgers voor wie het niet kan schelen wie ze bestuurd als ze het maar goed hebben. Afgelopen zomer hebben de legers van Fenglira eigenhandig Mikazi bevrijdt uit de handen van de Aarderijkse rebellen en deze stad geschonken aan Vuurheer Azulon. Als u twijfelt aan de trouw van de familie Ong, dan twijfelt u tevens aan de inzichten van de Vuurheer persoonlijk!' 'Jonkvrouw! Vrouwe...jonkvrouw,' stamelde Chan. 'Mijn opmerking was niet zo bedoeld. Wanneer ik de strijd in ga, draag ik het uniform dat hier in de provincie is gemaakt. Wanneer ik ‘s avonds terugkom van het gevecht, maakt de kok eten gemaakt van voedsel dat Fenglira teelt en brengt. Wanneer ik in het hoge noorden wordt overvallen door een sneeuwstorm, zijn het de tenten en slaapzakken van Fenglira die me warm houden. Het zijn allemaal maar materialistische zaken, maar Fenglira heeft me al vaker gered, is me al vaker te hulp geschoten, dan de Vuurheer die beloofde versterkingen te zenden, dat we snel weer naar huis zouden gaan of dat we ons soldij op tijd zouden krijgen. Met andere woorden, vrouwe Alira, ik heb liever dat de familie Ong en Fenglira blijven bestaan zoals ze nu zijn, want ik heb maar in weinig zaken een degelijk rotsvast vertrouwen als uw families handelsimperium.’ Chan deed een stap aan de kant zodat Alira hem kon passeren, maar de jonge vrouw bleef een moment staan om de woorden een moment in te laten werken. Toen glimlachte ze zoals ze geleerd had: met de mond gesloten, niet van oor tot oor, maar een simpele glimlach van begrip en verbroedering. ‘Dat was een redelijke redding, admiraal,’ zei Alira en ze ging weer zitten. Ze zag de man falen in zijn poging een verborgen zucht te slaken. Chan ging ook weer zitten. Dit keer een beetje meer op zijn hoede, omdat hij waarschijnlijk niet nogmaals met zo’n redding wilde aan komen zetten. 'Dus Azulon wil nog een poging doen om Ba Sing Se te veroveren? Verwacht hij dat mijn grootouders weer in dienst treden?' vroeg Alira. 'Nee. Admiraal Ly Wong heeft zijn pensioen meer dan verdiend. Het is aan hemzelf om te beslissen of hij mee wilt of niet. Van Vrouwe Jeonga wordt alleen gevraagd of ze namens Fenglira wederom de belangrijkste bevoorrader van de troepen wilt wezen. Natuurlijk tegen een ruimschootse vergoeding. Ik heb de bestellijsten van de Vuurheer meegekregen,' zei Chan en hij wees naar de stapel papier op het dressoir. Alira volgde zijn hand. Ze had eigenlijk de neiging om op te staan en door de papieren te neuzen, maar wellicht dat haar oma haar morgen wel even liet kijken. 'Mag ik u trouwens vragen wat Vrouwe Jeonga verhinderde om mij te ontvangen? Niet dat ik het erg vind om met u te moeten spreken, jonkvrouw. Gewoon nieuwsgierig,' zei Chan. 'Mijn grootmoeder is op het moment op bezoek bij mijn ouders in Yu Dao. Ze zal pas laat in de avond terugkeren,' zei Alira. 'Admiraal Chan, als u verder geen zaken meer heeft die uiterst dringend zijn, dan verzoek ik u geduld te hebben tot morgenochtend. Ik zal er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat mijn oma u morgen zal ontvangen.' "Oma". Lekker informeel, maar het glipte er uit voor ze er erg in had. 'Geen probleem, jonkvrouw. Ik kan wel een goede nacht slaap gebruiken, maar het is nog een tikkeltje vroeg om onder de wol te duiken,' zei Chan. 'En ik ben niet echt een boekenwurm. Valt hier nog iets te doen 's avonds?' 'Matisthari heeft meerdere trainingshallen, een museum, een smidse...' 'Een keuken?' onderbrak Chan haar. 'Ja, meerdere zelfs, maar de bedienden willen uw dinner ook wel naar uw kamer komen brengen,' zei Alira. 'Oh nee, jonkvrouw. Ik mag graag zelf een potje koken. Soms, als ik op zee zit, mis ik mijn eigen fornuis meer dan mijn vrouw en kinderen,' zei Chan. Alira keek een moment bedenkelijk. Ze had wel eerder vreemde verzoeken gehoord, maar ze wist nooit goed wat ze er mee aan moest. Ze mocht dan wel in dit paleis wonen, maar haar oma was aardig strict als het ging om wat ze wel en niet tolereerde in Matisthari. 'We hebben twee grote keukens bedoeld voor familie en gasten,' begon Alira twijfelachtig 'Maar beide chefkoks zijn nogal...territoriaal ingesteld.' En dat was nog maar lichtelijk uitgedrukt. Alira was meerdere malen onder luid gevloek de keuken uit gestuurd, omdat ze slechts een kop thee wilde zetten. Die twee keukens waren verboden terrein. Chan keek echter zo teleurgesteld dat Alira de opties nogmaals overwoog. De barakken hadden ook een eigen kantine. De chefkok die daar de leiding had, was een stuk gezelliger dan de twee mutsen die voor familie en gasten moesten koken. Maar om een admiraal nu aan te bieden om in de soldatenbarakken van een paleis te gaan koken... Alira bood het toch maar voorzichting aan. Chans gezicht begon helemaal te stralen en hij zou de kamer zijn uitgelopen als Alira hem niet had tegengehouden. Het zou niet de eerste keer zijn dat gasten verdwaalden in het grote paleis. Een bediende werd er bij geroepen om Chan naar de keuken van de barak te brengen. In afwachting van het personeel schoot de admiraal nog iets te binnen. 'Is er nog een kans dat luitenant Zongmeng met Vrouwe Jeonga mee gaat?' vroeg Chan. 'Ik acht de kans vrij klein. Hoezo?' 'Nee, dan laat maar, jonkvrouw. Het kan tot morgen wachten,' zei Chan. Alira trok haar wenkbrauw op, maar besloot er verder niks meer van te zeggen. Het ging tot dusver goed en ze wilde het niet verpesten nu de vermoeidheid haar plotseling leek te overvallen. Normaal gesproken aten vuurstuurders altijd wat als ze getraind hadden om hun energieniveau weer op pijl te brengen, maar dat was er nu niet van gekomen en om nu het kommetje met suikertjes leeg te roven was ook weer zoiets. Had Harta hier niet even aan kunnen denken?! Daarover gesproken, ze kon Chan beter niet zelf zijn eigen weg door het paleis laten zoeken. Alira trok aan het koord naast de deur en nog geen twee tellen later werd de deur geopend en stond daar Chyo. 'Admiraal Chan, het is een genoegen u gesproken te mogen hebben. Ik dank u voor uw geduld en ik zal er voor zorgen dat oma morgen zo snel mogelijk tijd voor u maakt. Chyo hier zal u naar de keuken leiden,' zei Alira en ze maakte een korte buiging. 'Het genoegen was eensgelijks. Ik hoop dat mijn plotselinge aanwezigheid u niet al te veel last heeft veroorzaakt en anders zou ik het in de komende dagen graag goed met u maken,' zei admiraal Chan en wederom boog hij als een knipschaar voor haar voor hij achterwaarts de kamer uitliep om zich bij Chyo te voegen en de deur achter zich sloot. Alira wachtte tot ze geheel uit het zicht waren verdwenen voordat ze zich weer in de stoel liet vallen. Bij Djinan. Bij...Djinan. Ze trilde gewoon helemaal. Nu pas zag ze het vuil onder haar nagels en de krassen op haar handen. Hoe had ze die gemist? En had Chan ze ook gemist? Ze hoopte het vurig, want het was cruciaal dat ze een goede indruk achterliet, wilde ze haar oma succesvol opvolgen. Alira voelde er weinig voor om haar reputatie te vergallen voor ze ook maar echt begonnen was. Bij Djinan, het was nog geen jaar geleden dat ze officieel tot Jonkvrouw van Fenglira was benoemd. Haar oma had haar wel al veel langer voor die positie klaar proberen te stomen, maar in haar eentje belangrijke gasten te woord staan, was nieuw voor haar. Ze had nog geluk gehad dat het Chan was geweest en niet een van zuurpruimen uit de hoofdstad. Alira staarde naar buiten toe. Donkere wolken wisten hun weg over het scherpe gebergte te vinden en dreigde een natte nacht te brengen. De ondergaande zon had zich inmiddels verscholen achter de bossen die het paleis op de berg omringden en de wind was ongewoon kil voor de tijd van het jaar. Het was bijna midzomer. Nog maar een paar dagen en dan zouden de dagen weer korter worden en de nachten langer. Misschien was dat wel een van de weinige goede dingen aan het leven in de hoofdstad: de winters waren kort en warm. De jonkvrouw van Fenglira bedacht zich dat het wellicht ongepast was om alleen in de kamer van een gast te zitten. Zo veel omgangsvormen. En het kwam allemaal zo verschrikkelijk nauw. Alira wist af en toe niet hoe haar oma het uithield te midden van al het politieke gekonkel en haar handelsimperium. Het was prachtig leven, dat zeker, maar het drukte het meisje alleen meer op de feiten dat er nog zoveel meer te leren viel voor haar. Alira zuchtte. Haar maag begon nu daadwerkelijk te protesteren en ze zou van vermoeidheid bijna in slaap kunnen vallen. Ze zou het eten naar haar kamer kunnen laten brengen. Haar broer en zusje hadden waarschijnlijk toch al gegeten en haar grootouders zouden bij haar ouders blijven dineren. Daar ging de jonkvrouw in ieder geval van uit, want het begon al wat later in de avond te raken en haar oma kon bijzonder chagrijnig worden als ze niet op tijd at. Alira stond op en streek de plooien in haar ao dai recht. Haar broer had met vrienden afgesproken wist ze en haar zusje trok zich in de avond altijd terug om zich te richten op haar spirituele studies, dus echt gemist zou ze niet worden. Nee, het eten kwam maar mooi naar haar toe vanavond. Hoofdstuk 1.2 Paleis Mathisthari Gewist De kans dat haar broer al gedinneerd had, was groot en eigenlijk had ze nog te weinig fut om zichzelf in de richting van de eetkamer te slepen. Alira zuchtte. Ze streek de plooien van haar ao dai recht en liep toen richting haar eigen kamer. Ze zou onderweg vast wel een bediende tegenkomen wie ze kon vertellen dat haar avondeten naar haar kamer gebracht moest worden. Ze had de fut er niet meer voor om het heel Mathistari nog een keer te doorkruisen. Waarom was dit paleis ook zo groot? Het was in ieder geval prettig dat het burgergedeelte en het privégedeelte van elkaar gescheiden waren door middel van een poort. Paleis Mathistari bestond uit twee sikkelvormige gebouwen die, plat gezegd, lepeltje-lepeltje met elkaar lagen. De gigantische woning was tegen een bergwand opgebouwd en inmiddels een onmiskenbaar punt in de omgeving geworden. Het was nog geen drie generaties geleden dat Alira's overgrootmoeder deze woning liet bouwen omdat ze genoeg had van het gebrek aan ruimte in het stadje Yu Dao, dat aan het einde van de weg lag. Alira stond op, streek de plooien in haar ao dai recht en liep richting haar eigen vertrekken om het vuil onder haar nagels te halen voor ze zelf aan tafel zou gaan. De vermoeidheid overspoelde haar nu echt als een golf. Opa en oma zouden waarschijnlijk pas laat terugkomen vanavond Ooit zou zij haar oma opvolgen en dat kon Ze had plotseling last gekregen van een enorme inkakker. Het sparren eerder had een aardige slag op haar energiereserve geleverd en van het avondeten kwam maar niks. Als Alira hier nog veel langer bleef converseren, dan vreesde ze dat Chan haar maag kon horen rommelen. Alhoewel...zou hij een goede kok zijn? Nee, laat maar zitten. De chefkok die toegewezen was om de maaltijden van haar familie te bereiden was ook op dat gebied erg territoriaal. Chan maakte nogmaals een diepe buiging en volgde de bediende. Toen ze uit zicht waren, slaakte Alira een zucht van verlichting. Ze had het overleefd. Bij Agni, hadden ze echt niet iemand anders kunnen sturen? Ze droeg weliswaar de titel van jonkvrouw van Fenglira, maar ze was ook nog maar veertien. Alira zou haast denken dat haar oma een tweede schandaal wilde veroorzaken. Dit kon nooit lang goed gaan, een meisje het werk van volwassenen laten doen. Vroeger of later zou ze een enorme blunder begaan en Ze had zichzelf niet ten schande gemaakt tegenover de admiraal. Ze had hem op zijn plaatst gezet toen hij over de schreef ging en hij had het laten gebeuren. Bij Agni, zou ze het altijd zo eng blijven vinden om met machtige personen te praten? Het kwam altijd zo gruwelijk nauw. 'Ik had uw gele aoi dai klaargelegd. Degene met het geborduurde palmbladerenmotief en zwarte broek.' Toen ze weer bovenkwam, stond Chyo in de badkamer. Alira keek haar een beetje verbaasd aan. Doorgaans was de jonge dienstmaagd allang naar huis gestuurd rond deze tijd, maar nu stond ze gereed met geel zijden tuniek. Het dienstmeisje hing net Alira's pastelgele áo dài op. De 'Harta stuurde me De kou was verschrikkelijk. Het omsloot haar, drong door haar huid naar binnen toe en leek haar bloed te doen stollen. Alira voelde het leven praktisch uit zich gezogen worden. Het was De meeste modder spoelde gelijk van haar af. Alleen haar bleven onder het zand zitten en tot haar schrik ontdekte Alira dat ze meerdere schrammen en blauwe plekken had opgelopen tijdens het sparren. Het zag er niet uit. 'Harta!' riep Alira toen ze geluiden in de kamer naast haar hoorde. 'Harta is hier niet, jonkvrouw.' 'Wie dan wel?' vroeg Alira terwijl ze 'Chyo, jonkvrouw, ik kwam uw kleren brengen Alira stapte snel in bad, ging kopje onder en schrubte de modder van haar lichaam af. Het water vertroebelde ''Haren drogen vuursturing. '' Al hollende naar de badkamer smeet ze de vuile kleren van zich af. Daar! Oma had haar bad koud laten worden. Alira trok een laatste sprintje, maar voelde toch even de temperatuur van het water. Het was echt koud. Bah. Jonkvrouw van de grootste provincie binnen de Vuurnatie en je dan nog moeten wassen als het gemiddelde volk. Alira concentreerde zich voor een moment en liet de warmte van haar chi van haar maag naar haar hand stromen. Het water rond haar vingers begon langzaam op te warmen. Te langzaam. Ze had de tijd niet. Alira beet op haar lip. Bliksems, ze haatte dit. Ze stapte met een been in het bad en huiverde. Bij Djinan, die admiraal moest wel belangrijk nieuws komen brengen of Alira zou de inhoud van de badkuip persoonlijk over hem heen kieperen. Nu ja, doorbijten. De jonkvrouw zette al haar gedachten van haar af, stapte ook met haar andere been in bad en ging kopje onder waardoor de modder van haar af dreef. Ze sprong er ook gelijk weer uit. Met een handdoek van de grond begon ze zich zo vurig af te drogen dat haar huid gloeiden, maar het was een welkome warmte en ze zag er tenminste een stuk schoner uit dan net. Nu nog kleren. Gelukkig had oma een paar van Alira's mooiste sets in de inloopkast hangen. Ze liep de kamer uit, op weg naar haar eigen vertrekken. De jonkvrouw van Fenglira stond op en doorkruiste de gangen van het paleis richting haar eigen vertrekken. Dit was haar thuis. Kersenhouten gangen met vergulde decoraties en wandschilderingen in duizenden kleuren. Paleis Mathistari was het symbool van rijkdom voor niet alleen de Vuurnatie, maar ook de andere naties. Zelfs op dit uur waren tientallen bedienden nog bezig om alles piekfijn in orde te houden. Alira's favoriete kleur was geel en ze combineerde het het liefste met een kop Waarschijnlijk hadden haar broer en zusje al gegeten, haar grootouders zouden vanavond pas laat of misschien zelfs morgenochtend thuis komen en eigenlijk het de jonkvrouw van Fenglira helemaal geen zin meer om richting de eetkamer te lopen. In plaats daarvan liep ze naar haar eigen slaapkamer toe. ''Jonkvrouw met een hoofdletter, omdat het hier om een titel gaat. '' Gewist Het nadeel van paleizen was dat je zo nu en dan een behoorlijk eind moest lopen voor je op de juiste bestemming aankwam. Alira zou op dit moment blij geweest zijn met de afstand, zodat ze tijd had om zich nog even mentaal voor te bereiden, maar Harta had haar al bij de badkamerdeur staan opwachten met de mededeling dat generaal Bujing er op had gestaan om de Vrouwe van Fenglira te spreken. Het was dus blijkbaar echt dringend. Het hoofd van de huishouding had de generaal dan ook maar naar de werkkamer van zijn meesteres gebracht er op aandringend dat Vrouwe Jeonga nu niet aanwezig was. En die werkkamer bevond zich aan het einde van de gang. Alira volgde Harta met lood in de schoenen en een brok in de keel. Ze kon de generaal als zien tieren over het feit dat Alira dus absoluut niet degene was die hij wilde spreken. De Vuurheer had hem persoonlijk gestuurd. Oh, dit werd een ramp. De deur waar gebeeldhouwdede feniksen langs dansten kwamen steeds meer dichterbij. Alira kon zich niet herinneren dat ze ooit zo bang was geweest om door die deur te lopen. Djinan, sta me bij, bad Alira vluchtig. Dit was ook een stom plan. Als ze de familie-eer nog een beetje wilde redden, ging ze nu haar oma waarschuwen. Een snelle escorte kon ze wel regelen, maar een zaak van internationaal belang? Ze wilde Harta nog tegenhouden, maar de man was haar te snel af en opende de dubbele deuren naar Jeonga's werkkamer. 'De hooggeboren jonkvrouw Alira Ong-Tezu,' kondigde Harta haar aan. Hij deed een stap opzij om Alira door te laten, maar het meisje stond er als bevroren. Voor haar oma's bureau stond een van de grootste mannen die Alira ooit had gezien. Hij was zeker acht Lierse voeten hoog en breedgeschouderd. Zijn uniform was smetteloos ondanks de lange reis en het deed weinig om het gespierde lichaam van de generaal te verbergen. Bujing was bij Alira's aankondiging opgestaan. Uit gewoonte was hij strak in de houding gaan staan, maar toen hij zag dat een kind de kamer betrad, liet hij die houding gelijk varen. Zijn blik was intens en het meisje durfde geen stap verder te zetten. 'De JONK-vrouw van Fenglira? Wat is dit voor een grap?' zei Bujing en hij keek van Alira naar Harta. Het meisje keek een keer zenuwachtig naar de bediende, maar in deze situatie mocht hij van de etiquette niet namens haar praten. Ze durfde de generaal, met zijn intens gele ogen, ook niet aan te kijken. 'Ik ben Jeonga's kleindochter en opvolger,' 'Het is geen grap, generaal. Jonkvrouw Alira is de opvolger van Vrouwe Jeonga,' zei Harta die zich na Alira's lange zwijgen verplicht voelde om iets te zeggen. 'Was ik niet duidelijk toen ik zei dat het om een zaak van groot belang ging? Ik heb hier een bericht van de Vuurheer persoonlijk en jij stuurt me een kind.' 'Mijn oma is naar Yu Dao geroepen voor een andere kwestie die niet op zich kon laten wachten. Als u een boodschapper vooruit had gestuurd Bujing of Chan? Categorie:De Sintelvuren Categorie:火烬; Tussen twee vuren Categorie:火烬; Tussen twee vuren: klad Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: klad